Wands, Wizards, and OverDue Rent
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: What is this, a Harry Potter/RENT cross-over? Is XxXThe Phantom's RoseXxX insane? Probably. What happens when the HP characters wind up in NYC? What shenanigans will they get into? And will Roger and Draco ever stop brooding? Only one way to find out.


**Okay so maybe it's the fact that it was pouring down rain and I got no sleep last night.**

**Maybe it's the fact that I had a smore's brownie before going to bed.**

**Maybe it's the fact that I am positively insane...**

**Yup, that's a good enough answer.**

**I am insane. It's the only explaination I can think of as to why I would possibly write something like this. I mean, RENT and Harry Potter? Those two just don't go together...at all. So what's the deal? The deal is, while I was pondering the great mysteries of the world during my period of insomina, this flashed through my head.**

**What if Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco wound up in the wonderful world of RENT. What shenanigans would they all get into? So here it is, my RENT/Harry Potter cross-over. It may just be a complete crack, it may be totally horrid, but at least give it a chance, alright?**

**Also, I do not own RENT or HP. **

**Reviews make me smile :)**

**--  
**

"I told you, we shouldn't have tried out Professor Flooglie's time machine," Hermione Granger rolled her eyes, "Seriously, guys! You just HAD to step through the protal, didn't you? Don't you ever listen? It's like there's no common sense there. Zip. Zero. Nada."

"What is she going off about now?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend Harry Potter, "I mean, how were WE supposed to know that it'd work? Flooglie is a total crack, NONE of his stuff ever works."

"Ron, you and Hermione can fight later, right now, we need to figure out where we are."

Harry glanced around the smoggy skyline. There were tall buildings, flashing lights, and taxis zipping past like broomsticks. There were also people asleep on the ground, covering themselves in whatever they could find - table cloths, sheets, blankets, clothing.

"I think this is New York," Hermione pointed to the sky, "See? Those two towers right there? Those were the Twin Towers. Several years ago, a plane crashed into them, bringing them down. They haven't been rebuilt so...I am guessing his time machine did work and we must be in New York during the 1990s. Maybe 1980s from the looks of things."

"Well this is terrific," Harry threw his hands up in the air, "There's no protal around here and no way to get back. What are we supposed to do?"

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"Draco!" Hermione gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you three sneaking around the castle. I decided that maybe I should find out what you were up to. So this is New York City? Father comes here sometimes to have confrences with the death eaters."

"Eww," Hermione shuttered, "Why?"

"Because this is the first city to go when we complete our mission."

"You sound like a schizo," Hermione rolled her eyes, "No one is destroying anything. At least not right now. We have to figure out what we're going to do for the night. It's getting cold."

"Hot mama!"

"Ronald!" Hermione shot him a look, "Control yourself."

"Look at her....pwetty," Ron pointed to a girl, not much older than them, walking out of a brightly colored Neon building. She had a leopard print jacket, and bright red heels. She was dancing as she walked out of the building.

"I wanna go...ouuuut tonight! Someone please take me...ouuuuuut tonight!"

"Maybe she can help?" Harry suggested.

"What the bloody hell is her issue?" Draco asked, "I mean honestly! Singing in the street? You muggles are about as weird as they come!"

Hermione glared at him but decided to let the comment slide. She marched right up to the girl and said:

"I'm Hermione Granger, those are my friends, and we're lost."

"Lost?" The girl asked, her big eyes widened even more, "Sweetie, this isn't a city you and your friends want to be lost in, trust me. How old are you anyways?"

"We're fourteen."

"My! Just babies, practically! Come on, I have a place not far from here where we can go. It's not much, but it's cozy enough. Keeps you warm at least...well, when the heating hasn't been turned off. See, my landlord is kind of a jerk."

"We won't stay long," Hermione assured her, "Just until we figure out how to get back."

"Alright. I'm Mimi Marquez. Don't worry, the apartment isn't far."

"What were you singing?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing," Mimi smiled shyly, "It's just...on nights like this, I hate having to go back to the apartment. It's too...dull. I want to go out, out to eat, out to a bar. Just...somewhere."

"You're pretty," Ron blurted out.

"Um...thank you?"

"I think what Ronald means," Hermione interupted, "is that surely you can find a guy to take you out."

"Oh I have a guy in mind," Mimi smiled mischeviously, "His name is Roger and he's really cute. Like...super sexy. He used to be in a band, how cool is that? Some little Retro thing called Mute. Anyways...he isn't interested in me."

"Why not?" Harry asked, as they began to follow her towards the apartment.

"He's...angsty."

"Angsty?"

"Yes. Angsty. It's how he's supposed to be."

"What do you mean 'supposed to be?'"

"Well, there's this guy...Jonathan Larson, and he basically created this world: me, Roger, his friend Mark, my best friend Angel...all of it is created by him. There's a certain point to all of this and all I know is that I am supposed to be with Roger. The other stuff is vauge, but I know I HAVE to be with him. It's what Jonathan wants."

"Where is this Jonathan kid?" Draco asked, looking around suspiciously.

"He died," Mimi's voice began crack, "an aneurysm in his heart killed him. He was so young...I guess it only goes to show that there's no day but today."

"So this Jonathan Larson created you and wrote your story...you're a...character?" Hermione's logical, practical mind couldn't fathom that.

"Yes," Mimi nodded, "But I am such a relevant, alive character to today's world, that's I'm hardly a character at all. I'm Mimi Marquez, I am a dancer at the Cat Scratch Club, I am in love with Roger, and...well, that's not important."

"It's okay," Hermione urged, "You can tell us."

"Yeah," Harry prompted, "What is it?"

"Well..." Mimi took a deep breath, "...I'm dying."


End file.
